OS : Spend your life with me 1
by OnlyMila
Summary: Elle a eue raison d'écouter le conseil de sa grand-mère, du coup, quand Bella présentatrice d'un talk-show rencontre Edward, elle décide de foncer, persuadée qu'il est l'homme qu'il lui faut :) All humans, OS


___Bonjour à vous ! _

___Comme vous le savez, j'ai changé de pseudo pour recommencer une nouvelle aventure avec vous._

___J'ai donc corrigé du mieux possible mes deux OS et au moment ou je reposte mes OS j'ai fais des réserves pour rester éveillée toute la nuit pour vous écrire de nouvelles histoires que vous apprécierez j'espère :)_

___Mila _

******Vous lisez:**

******Spend your life with me !**

* * *

Nanny me disait toujours que si un jour, je rencontrais un homme, qui ferait faire à mon cœur un looping en attendant sa voix, un homme qui me donnerait des frissons en me touchant ou en déposant son souffle sur mon corps, un homme qui ferait traverser un courant électrique dans mon corps à son contact, un homme qui me nouerait le ventre d'émotion devant son regard dardé sur moi, je ne devais pas plus réfléchir. Car se serait sans nul doute l'Amour de ma seule et unique vie.

Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à prendre en compte ce conseil, j'ai appris à mes dépends que la vie est trop courte, que les gens ne sont pas tous ce que l'on croient et que la vie mérite d'être pleinement vécu. Mais pour atteindre ce pleinement, il fallait trouver la bonne personne. J'ai cherché. J'ai longtemps cherché. Avec le temps, beaucoup de personne auraient abandonnées. Pas moi. J'avais fait une promesse à Nanny et je comptais bien l'honorer.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 25 ans, j'ai toujours aimé la télévision, je suis la présentatrice du talk show le plus regardé aux Etats-Unis.

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, les paparazzis, la célébrité. A cause d'eux, en plus d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, les gens ne m'apprécient plus à ma juste valeur et ne connaissent que les rumeurs des magasines.

J'étais une fille bien.**____****Grâce **à eux, je suis une garce.

Je ne fréquentais personne. **____****Grâce **à eux, je suis la putain de tous.

Ils ont fait de moi ce que je ne suis pas et ce que je ne serais jamais.

Mais comment voulez-vous vous battre, quand le combat est perdu d'avance ?

Quand vous n'avez n'y la force, n'y les armes nécessaires ?

Quand vous êtes seule contre tous ?

Je n'ai **____****pas **de famille. Je n'ai**____****plus **de famille devrais-je dire. Ils sont morts. Tous. Un par un. Pour le peu de famille que j'avais.

Après être tombé enceinte de moi, ma mère s'est enfuie.

Le 13 Septembre 2010, Isabella Marie Swan a vu le jour à l'Hôpital Publique de Phoenix en Arizona à 23h13.

Le 14 Septembre de la même année, à 5h32, Renée Louise Dwyer abandonnait sa fille sous le porche de ce qui était son ancienne maison à Forks.

Le 14 Septembre à 6h15, Charlie Swan découvrit un berceau contenant une petite fille endormie au milieu d'une couverture rose.

Une lettre était accrochée à son doudou lui disant que c'était sa fille et qu'elle était à sa charge désormais.

Ma génitrice m'a abandonnée pour voyager avec son petit-ami... No comment.

Charlie était un père formidable, malheureusement, il est décédé quand j'avais 15 ans.

C'était un des jours les plus sombres de ma vie. J'ai eu mal. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de sa mort.

Grâce à l'aide de Nanny, j'ai pu remonter la pente. Je suis allé vivre avec elle, elle était toujours de bon conseil.

C'est elle qui m'a tout appris, elle était mon seul point de repère. Elle était la seule personne pour qui je continuais de vivre.

Le lycée ? C'était un véritable enfer.

J'étais le souffre douleur.

La camarade aux lunettes de qui on se moquait.

Celle à qui on jouait des mauvais tours.

Celle qui allait finir seule avec ses chats.

Celle qui n'avait d'autre choix de réussite que le trottoir.

Mais je gardais tout pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Nanny.

Au fond de moi, j'attendais juste, un jour.

Un jour spécial.******Le jour…**

Ce jour-là, où je pourrais leur étaler ma réussite à la figure.

En prévision de cette réussite, j'avais établie une liste, sur laquelle figuraient tous les noms de ceux qui m'ont un jour ou l'autre traité comme de la merde.

Jessica Stanley. Mike Newton. Caius Volta. Tanya et sa soeur Irina Denali. Kate Salsa. Tyler Crowley. Eric Turner. Demetri Ruskov. Sam Uley. Quil Atera. Jacob Black.

Voici les principales personnes qui m'ont menées la vie dure. J'attends encore de me venger...

J'avais toujours voulu faire de la télévision depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Je pense que ça me venait de Charlie. Il adorait qu'on regarde des émissions télé ensemble, la passion pour les émissions m'est venue de là.

Quand Nanny est morte, j'avais 20 ans. Sa mort m'a fait moins mal que celle de Charlie.

Pourquoi ?

Elle m'avait formellement interdit de pleurer, et puis, elle m'avait préparée à sa mort. Elle m'avait seulement octroyer le droit d'être triste.

Elle m'avait léguée une véritable petite fortune avec laquelle elle voulait que je profite, que je m'amuse.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la pleure, car elle savait que même si on s'amusait, on ne l'oublierait jamais.

La preuve, pendant son enterrement, elle voulait que personne ne viennent habillé en noir mais en bleu, en rose, en couleur gaies.

Je l'ai écouté. J'ai étais triste longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai quitté Forks peu de temps après sa mort. Trop de souvenirs me ramenaient à ma vie d'avant.

J'ai donc atterit à New-York. Le rêve de toute une vie.

J'ai continué mon rêve, pour moi, pour Nanny et pour Charlie.

Grâce à l'argent de Nanny, j'ai pu commencer bien plus confortablement que d'autre.

Avant d'arriver au poste que je possède d'aujourd'hui, j'ai souffert.

Encore pire qu'au lycée. Pire, parce que vous n'êtes plus des enfants.

C'est adulte contre adulte.

Le combat en devient tout de suite plus rude, car les moyens ne sont plus les mêmes.

Mais, j'ai résisté. Toujours. Je ne laissais personne me marcher sur les pieds.

Quand ma carrière à commencer à grimper, les gens ont commencés à s'intéresser à moi, pour de mauvaises raisons.

La seule amie que j'ai, c'est Angela Weber, je l'ai connue à mes débuts et elle est toujours la même : une fille simple et honnête, une fille qui n'est pas attirée que par l'argent et la célébrité, la seule qui sait qui je suis, ce que j'ai traversé dans ma vie.

Bref, des mauvaises personnes ? J'en ai rencontré tout un tas.

J'ai appris que dans le monde des affaires comme dans celui du show-business, les personnes qui traitent les affaires sont de vrais requins. Ils sont sans-pitié et sans vergogne. La plupart seraient prêt à vendre pères et mères pour réussir.

Et si on veut continuer ? Il faut savoir être fort.

Encore une fois, Angela à été mes côtés, dans toutes ces épreuves.

Ayant fait des études d'avocate, je l'avais engagée comme mon agent et il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand j'ai atteint mon but, d'être présentatrice télé, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de sauter dans un avion pour Forks. Je me suis recueillie sur la tombe de ceux qui sont ma famille et je leur ai raconté : j'allais avoir ma propre émission télé !

C'était un rêve ! Après tant d'années de dur labeur !

Sauf que, dans mon enthousiasme, je n'avais pas prévu dans mes calculs quelques paramètres.

Dont les paramètres les plus importants sont la célébrité et les paparazzis.

La célébrité ? Fait qu'on doit apparaître un peu partout.

Vous êtes à New-York. Sauf que vous avez une avant première à Sydney à laquelle vous êtes convié ? Direction l'aéroport illico-presto et sans broncher.

Elle fait que parfois, vous devez traverser la planète pour vous montrer. Chose que nous n'avions pas vu dans mon contrat.

A chaque évènement important, je devais être là.

Les paparazzis ? Faisaient que les célébrités n'avaient pas de vie privée, mais avaient une fausse vie, basée sur les rumeurs et les mensonges. Citant des sources qui disaient des trucs que vous n'aviez jamais dit. Je les hais plus que tout. Ils sont méprisables à un tel point ! Ils vous suivent partout, commentent le moindre de vos faits et gestes. Vous inventent une vie, lancent des rumeurs sur vous et tout le toutim. Tout un bordel quoi ! Quand ils vous suivent, pour attirer votre attention, ils vous insultent, ils vous traitent de tous les noms, soit parce que vous les avez ignorés, soit pour vous poussez à faire une bêtises qui ferait le tour des journaux people et qui leur rapporterai une petite fortune.

J'adore mon métier, mais quand je ne suis plus sur un plateau, ma vie devient un enfer.

Oh ! Bien sur, la célébrité m'a apporté une véritable fortune. Grâce à ça, je suis devenu une personne très influente.

Sauf qu'à devenir LA star en vue de tous, on attire les bonnes comme les mauvaises personnes.

Alors au bout d'un moment, on ne parle plus à personne. On ne se laisse approcher par plus personne.

Aujourd'hui ? Ma vie se résume à ça :

Je me lève et assiste à quelque rendez-vous si j'en ai.

Sinon ? Je passe la matinée assise dans mon café/bar favori.

Le genre d'endroit où les gens ne s'intéressent à personne d'autre qu'eux. En somme, l'endroit où je suis sûre d'être tranquille.

En plus de ça, le bar était peu fréquenté. Il n'y avait que des habitués la semaine.

En revanche, il était très fréquenté le week-end.

Le patron ressemblait à un gros nounours.

Quelqu'un de très gentil. Même si je ne lui ai parlé qu'une ou deux fois.

Ensuite, je flânais dans les boutiques, dans les parcs, les musées, là où me mène le vent.

Enfin, le soir, j'allais au studio pour présenter mon émission.

Ce n'est pas très fréquent que l'émission soit en direct. La plupart du temps, elles sont tournées à l'avance.

Bref, ce soir, on reçoit Jennifer Lopez, son mari et ses enfants ! Et oui ! J-Lo vient d'avoir ses premiers bébés !

De magnifiques jumeaux. Max et Emme.

Direction le maquillage et la coiffure ou je reste près de 2h !

Ensuite, l'habillage ! Les vêtements que je porte chaque soir me proviennent de la styliste Alice Cullen !

C'est une aubaine de pouvoir porter ses créations. J'adore ce qu'elle fait. En plus, c'est une personne très sympathique, et un brin dérangé, mais ça, c'est un secret.

On tape à la porte, Rosalie Hale bientôt Cullen fait son entrée. Elle est la directrice des programmes, elle est la fille la plus sympa que j'ai rencontré avec Angie et Alice. Elle est un peu mon amie, bien que ceux qui ne la connaisse ont très peur d'elle. Certain la surnomme Ice-Girl ou Reine des neiges ou encore Revolver, mais elle a eue une vie très difficile et quand on connaît son histoire on sait pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça. Rosalie est capable du pire comme du meilleur. On parle ensemble pendant les pauses pub ou autre. On ne parle pas de nos vies privées. Elle mon oreille quand je suis la sienne. Elle est mon épaule quand je suis la sienne.

L'émission s'est très bien déroulé, Jennifer veut même revenir !

Marcus est content, il vient comme chaque soir me féliciter et m'inviter à diner. Comme chaque soir, je refuse poliment.

Une horde de paparazzis attend devant le portail du studio. Ils gâchent ma soirée, je ne peux pas aller au bar, alors je rentre chez moi.

Je me lave et me couche directement.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tourne. Encore et encore...

Demain, je reçois sur mon plateau Edward Cullen. Frère jumeau d'Alice Cullen et beau-frère de Rosalie.

Je crois qu'il vient de monter une maison de disque ou un truc dans le genre. Et il a aussi joué dans quelques films. C'est un pianiste. Un virtuose de la musique et un excellent acteur. J'adore ce qu'il produit, c'est calme et reposant, sa musique transporte ceux qui l'écoutent.

Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais encore vu. Quand je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, ce qui est très fréquent, j'écoute sa berceuse : ___l'inconnue._

Je mets en route le lecteur CD, cette berceuse envahie la pièce et je m'endors, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans ce morceau, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain ? Rebelote.

Je passe au café, ou je prends le temps de discuter un peu avec le patron.

Il me dit qu'il va se marier avec LA femme de sa vie et passe le reste de la discussion à me la décrire. Selon lui, la femme la plus belle et parfaite de la terre. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. On rigole un peu et je m'en vais. Sa femme me fait penser à Rosalie, en tout cas, il en est fou amoureux.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Angela à Central Park. A cause des paparazzis, je suis même obligé de me déguiser. N'importe où, ou je vais, je dois me déguiser, pour ne pas prendre de risque.

Niveau infiltration, James Bond ne pourrait pas faire mieux que moi.

On devrait décerner une palme pour les célébrités et leurs déguisements...

Angela est assise sur un banc avec deux tasses de café.

- _****__**Hey Bella !**_

- _****__**Angie !**_

- _****__**Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**_

- _**C**__****__**a boum ! J'ai réussi à sortir de chez moi et à aller au bar et toi ?**_

- _****__**J'étais chez Ben donc tout va bien !**_

- _****__**Cool ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**_

- _****__**Tu vas m'aider à choisir ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage de Sandy !**_

J'hochais la tête, elle me tendit un verre et nous partîmes en direction du centre commerciale à quelque rues de là. Angela n'était pas super ravie d'aller au mariage de sa cousine. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu et pour tout dire, c'était une garce de première.

Mais son père étant pasteur et le prête qui célébrait la noce, elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Nous tournions un peu dans le centre de commerciale sans vraiment regarder des robes. Je savais exactement ce qu'Angie voulait, une robe by Alice Cullen. On adorait toutes les deux ses créations. Sa folie de petit lutin passait à travers tout ses modèles, ce qui faisaient qu'ils avaient tous un petit quelque chose d'Alice.

Sa robe était d'un gris clair et très souple. Au niveau de la poitrine, il y avait un croisement de bande grise et de bande argent dans un genre de lacet très étudié. ( www . style slideshows/fashionshows/F2007CTR/ESAAB/RUNWAY/0019 0m . jpg Voici la robe d'Angela pensez à retirer les espaces !) C'était LA robe faite par Alice en plus.

Angela l'acheta et nous partîmes boire une limonade avant d'aller au studio.

Cette fois encore, je passais par la case maquillage et habillage.

A la différence que cette fois, c'était Alice elle-même qui me coiffait et me maquillait. Elle devait sûrement être là pour son frère.

Ce soir, j'avais une robe chocolat. De la même couleur que mes yeux et mes cheveux.

Elle était courte mais pas trop provocante, elle m'arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle possédait un décolleté pas trop plongeant et un fil de même couleur que la robe était sous la poitrine et retombais en faisant un nœud sur le côté. La robe avait de fines bretelles.

( imgs . yoox . biz/34/34130925_2 . jpg pensez à retirer les espaces)

Alice ne m'avait pratiquement pas maquillé, elle m'avait juste mis du mascara et un brin de gloss.

Elle m'avait fait un chignon lâche mais étudié avec soin.

Quelque mèches retombaient de ma coiffure et m'enlevait cet air strict que donnaient les chignons en général. J'étais enfin prête et je me trouvais plus belle que jamais. A la place des 2h de préparation, il n'avait fallu qu'une heure à Alice.

Pendant le reste du temps, nous avions discuté, je lui avais fait part de l'achat d'Angela et elle était très contente que ses créations nous plaisent.

Cependant, Alice me regardait bizarrement et me parlait beaucoup de son frère.

Enfin bref, je ne relevais pas et m'en allais puisque le direct commençait dans quelques minutes.

Je poussais la porte du studio et me stoppais net. Alice me rentrant dedans en jurant.

Il était là, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir beige. Edward Cullen. Apollon de la Grèce ancienne en personne. Des cheveux brun-roux aux reflets bronze clair en bataille. Un visage très viril, des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire carrée. D'épais sourcil encadraient ses yeux. Il avait des lèvres qui de là me semblaient simplement parfaite, pleine à souhait et roses. Comme si il savait que je l'observais, il se tourna vers moi et se figeât lui aussi, perdant son sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je perdis le contact avec le peu de réalité avec laquelle j'étais accrochée : quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Si purs et si beaux. Avec quelque tache de dorées dans ses prunelles.

Je sentis Alice me refermer la bouche et me pousser en avant.

Je coupais le contact visuel, remerciais d'un hochement de tête le lutin qui me souriait de toutes ses dents de je m'installais face à lui.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et Oh Mon Dieu ! Ce sourire est à damner un saint ma parole ! Il a des parfaites et blanches comme celles d'un vampire.

Le show commence. Je lui pose des questions, bien que je sois énormément troublée, il y répond calmement, mais on peut voir que lui aussi à du mal. Ensuite, viennent les questions du public, des téléspectateurs et des internautes. Bien sur, ce ne sont que des filles qui lui parlent soit de ses films, soit de sa vie amoureuse. Il leur répond en me regardant dans les yeux quand il dit qu'il est célibataire mais que la plus jolie femme qu'il ait aperçut de sa vie vient de lui piquer son cœur et son âme et qu'il n'en est pas mécontent.

C'est de moi qu'il parle ? Non, je dois me faire de fausses idées …

C'est la fin. Les spectateurs sortent, les caméramans s'en vont. Tout le monde quitte le studio. Sauf que moi, je reste là à le contempler et lui aussi.

- _****__**Bonsoir, je suis Edward Cullen**_, sa voix ! Aussi douce que du velours, aussi clair que du cristal, il est un doux ténor …

-_****__**Be … lla … Swan, **_lui répondis-je en bégayant éblouie par son magnifique sourire.

- _****__**Ecoute Bella, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu rapide, mais tu veux bien venir te balader avec moi ?**_

**__****- Oh oui !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Je repasse par ma loge. Marcus m'y attend comme tous les soirs. Je ne prends même pas la peine de l'écouter, je prends mon sac à main, mon manteau et bim ! Je claque la porte. Cet homme à l'âge d'être mon père nom de Dieu !

Je sors du studio et je me dirige vers lui. Comme si mon corps était attiré par le sien.

Il est adossé contre le couloir, les mains dans les poches. L'homme dans toute sa splendeur.

Je le suis et on sort par l'arrière du studio dans sa Volvo C30, inutile de préciser qu'il conduit au delà des limites de vitesse. En parfait gentleman, Edward me tient toutes les portes. Il se dirige vers l'Empire State Building.

Il se gare et on monte au sommet. La vue est fabuleuse. Je n'avais jamais eu le temps d'y aller. Enfin, le temps ou l'envie ou même rien que la pensée d'y aller.

On s'assoit sur des bancs disposées ça et là et on discute. Très vite, on remarque qu'on a les mêmes gouts, les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves.

Soudain, on entend des éclats, des bruits sourds. On se relève et on remarque un feu d'artifice.

Un feu d'artifice ? J'avais oublié ! Aro le frère de Marcus fêtait son anniversaire et il avait vu en grand.

Je me détournais de ce spectacle pour regarder Edward. Ses yeux pétillaient, devant ce spectacle, il était comme un gamin dans un parc d'attraction. Splendide.

Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir. Foncer ou m'arrêter ?

___Fonce !_

___Nanny ?_

Je deviens folle…

___Ne réfléchis plus ma chérie …_

Elle a raison ! Après tout, il remplit toutes les conditions du conseil. Comme si Nanny me l'avait livré sur un plateau. _****__**(N/A : Vous remarquerez le jeu de mot pourri ^^ Servis sur un plateau, ils se sont rencontrés sur un plateau ! *Ok ! Je sors ^^*)**_

Dans ma réflexion, je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward me regardait. La lueur dans ses yeux était encore plus vive. Dieu ! C'est possible de tomber amoureuse en si peu de temps ? Je crois que oui, la preuve est là …

Pour une fois, je décide de faire le premier pas, je lui prend la main et la retire aussi vite.

Son contact ne m'a pas brulé, au contraire, une décharge m'a traversé.

Je me suis senti l'espace d'un millième de seconde complète. Entière. Le Ying qui retrouve le Yang.

C'est lui, j'en suis sur. C'est ma moitié. Ma lumière. Mon étoile. Mon soleil. Mon eau. Mon air. Mon sang. Mon cœur. Mon âme. Mon être.

Il est mon exacte réplique au masculin, l'être qui me ressemble le plus.

Ma vie prend un autre sens dorénavant.

C'est comme si un autre chemin s'ouvrait à moi. En fonction du sien.

- _****__**Edward ? Ca te dirait que toi et moi on fasse un bout chemin ensemble ?**_

**__****- Pourquoi, un bout de chemin ensemble ? Un chemin entier ça tente pas ?**

**__****- Avec toi ? Le bout du monde me tenterait.**

Il me sourit grandement, je suppose que je devais avoir le même genre de sourire collé sur le visage.

* * *

******oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

******6 mois plus tard**

Son beau visage est tourné vers moi. Ses yeux brillent de larmes. Il est magnifique, comme toujours. Ses mains sont posées sur les miennes, son sourire va de son oreille gauche à son oreille droite. Je suis sûre que je suis dans le même état.

**__****- Félicitation jeunes gens !**

Je suis euphorique. C'est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie.

Peu de temps après notre rencontre, Edward et moi avons emménagés ensemble. Dans une maison magnifique en face de celles de ses parents et à côtés de celle de ses frères et sœurs. Et oui ! J'ai appris que Rosalie était bien la femme – maintenant – d'Emmett, le super patron du café. Quelle n'a pas était ma surprise en le découvrant dans le salon ! J'ai fais la connaissance de Jasper, d'Esmée et Carlisle. J'ai de nouveau une famille extraordinaire. Je considère Esmée et Carlisle comme mes parents et eux me considèrent réellement comme leur fille. Emmett et Jasper sont mes frères, de même qu'Alice et Rosalie sont mes sœurs.

Ma famille m'a même aidé à me venger. D'abord, en plein show télévisé, j'ai sortis des dossiers du lycée sur les personnes de ma liste. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Carlisle, j'ai retrouvé toutes les personnes sur ma liste. Je suis allée taper à chacune de leur porte pour leur jeter une tarte au visage. Je ne voulais pas faire plus, sinon je deviendrais comme eux… Une vengeance simple et rigolote, c'est tout ce que je désirais.

Habiter dans une propriété privée portait ces fruits. Les paparazzis ne pouvaient plus nous approcher, même si notre mariage avait fait jaser la planète entière. Nous ne croisions plus que rarement les pap' ce qui ne nous dérangeaient pas le moins du monde !

Edward et moi nous sommes unis 4 mois après notre rencontre. C'est vrai, c'est court, mais quand on trouve la bonne personne, on ne se pose pas de question.

En ce moment, je suis dans un avion en direction de Forks avec mon mari. Nous sommes dorénavant 3 passagers.

Vous avez bien compris, je suis enceinte ! D'un petit garçon, qui j'espère ressemblera à son papa.

Nous allons rendre visite à mon ancienne famille, une dernière fois.

Nous y sommes. Edward est à genoux à mes côtés, je suis assise en indienne entre les deux tombes... :

___Charlie Swan_

___Mort le 5 Février 2025_

___Repose en paix_

La tombe de mon père est régulièrement entretenue par les gens de la ville. On y trouve sur les côtés des bouquets, des peluches, des lettres. Mon père était un homme grandement apprécié et ça se voit.

___Nanny_

___Morte le 13 Juin 2030_

___Repose en paix_

Celle de Nanny était aussi couverte de cadeau en tout genres. Je discutais un peu avec eux. Je leur racontais ce que je suis devenu, dans l'espoir qu'ils m'entendent.

Avant de partir, je m'inclinais sur la tombe de Nanny déposais un léger baiser et soufflait :

**__****- Tu vois, j'ai écouté ton conseil, j'ai un mari formidable, une famille et bientôt un enfant. Merci Grand-Mère…**

* * *

___Voilà:) _

___Pour ceux qui découvrent cet OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira pour les autres, gardez un œil sur votre boîte mail ;)_

___Mila _


End file.
